In recent years, technology has been widespread for providing various types of games to a terminal device by using the Internet. Such a game includes a native type game provided through execution of a dedicated application program at a terminal device and communicating with an application server. Another type of a game is a web-based game provided by a web server generating a web page in response to an input operation performed at a terminal device and causing the terminal device to display the web page (Non-Patent Document 1).